bioniclefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Miserix
Miserix ist ein Makuta und war der erste Anführer der Bruderschaft der Makuta, bis er von Teridax gestürtzt wurde. Biografie Bruderschaft der Makuta Miserix wurde vor 100.000 Jahren, auf einer der Südlichen Inseln von Mata Nui durch Antidermis erschaffen, und wurde kurz danach von Mata Nui zum Anführer der Bruderschaft der Makuta ernannt. Miserix erschuf, wie die anderen Makuta, verschiedene Rahi, darunter die Tahtorak. Etwa zur Zeit der Vollendung der Insel Destral, schickte Miserix Mutran, Icarax und seinen Adjutanten, Pridak, um nach Xia zu reisen und mit den Vortixx über die Senkung der Preise für den Handel mit der Matoranern zu verhandeln. Als Pridak die Bruderschaft verließ und die Liga der Sechs Königreiche gründete, befahl Miserix Takadox, ihn auszuspionieren. Er besuchte später ein Treffen mit den Barraki, wo sie verlangten, dass die Bruderschaft ihnen Rahi und alles, was sie sonst vielleicht haben wollten, geben sollten. Miserix befahl dann seinem Leutnant, dem er am meisten vertraute, Teridax, dem zukünftigen Makuta von Metru Nui, die Barraki zu überwachen. Das tat Teridax; er führte den Angriff, der die Herrschaft der Liga effektiv beendete. 500 Jahre nach der Niederlage der Liga der Sechs Königreiche, brach in Metru Nui der Matoraner-Bürgerkrieg aus. Wieder einmal wandte sich Miserix für die Hilfe in dieser Angelegenheit an Teridax und befahl ihm, die Kämpfe zu beenden, was dieser brutal durchführte, die "Beendigung der Kämpfe" wurde später unter der Bezeichnung Archiv-Massaker bekannt. Während des Krieges sendete Miserix Mutran auf eine Mission weit in den Süden, zu Tren Krom, denn die Bruderschaft konnte nicht zulassen, dass ein Wesen von so großer Macht unkontrolliert im Universum tun und lassen konnte, was es wollte. Schließlich beschloss Miserix, dass jeder Makuta einer bestimmten Region zugeordnet werden würde, um diese zu überwachen, damit es keine ähnlichen Konflikte in der Zukunft gab. Wegen seines Vertrauens in Teridax, wies Miserix ihm als "Preis" Metru Nui zu. Miserix entschied, auf Destral zu bleiben und die Bruderschaft von dort zu leiten. Als Mutran zurückkam, mit dem Wissen, wie das Universum arbeitete, was er von Tren Krom gelernt hatte, verlangte Teridax eine Einberufung aller Makuta in Destral, etwas, was kein anderer Makuta als Miserix jemals getan hatte. Um die Situation zu verschärfen, hatte er nicht Miserix nach der Erlaubnis dazu gefragt. In der Einberufungskammer der Makuta Festung offenbarte Teridax seinen Plan an die versammelten Makuta. Miserix verstand das richtig als Versuch der Übernahme der Führung der Bruderschaft und feuerte Schatten-Energie und feuerte Teridax durch die halbe Wand. Miserix verurteilte den Plan als Verrat und Dummheit, aber Teridax' Rückschlag kam hart und schnell,auch er schleuderte seinen Anführer gegen die Wände der Kammer und setze ihn dann auf den Boden, wo er Miserix auf die Kehle wies. Miserix schlug jedoch noch einmal mit Blitzkraft zurück und Teridax flog rückwärs weg. Dann stoppte Teridax das Duell und bat seine Mit-Makuta zu wählen, wem sie folgen wollten. Die meisten waren für Teridax, und dieser verurteilte als erstes Miserix und seine Folgschaft zum Tode. Verbannt Er befahl dann Krika und Spiriah zur Durchführung des Befehls, aber stattdessen und ohne dass Teridax es wusste, sperrte Krika Miserix auf der Insel Artidax ein, weit im Süden des Matoraner-Univerums. Dort ist er nun schwer bewacht von Rahi und anderen Wesen, die stark genug sind, um einen Makuta festzuhalten. Miserix entwickelte sich, wie die anderen Makuta, in Energie in Rüstung. Tahu und Kopaka retteten Miserix unwissentlich durch die Schließung der Vulkane auf der Insel, die ihn getötet hätten. Das Orden von Mata Nui-Mitglied Brutaka tauchte einige Tausend Jahre später mit einem Team auf der Insel und bei Miserix auf. Sie wollten ihn scheinbar befreien. Ein Mitglied des Teams war jedoch Spiriah, der als Rache sofort in Miserix' drachenartig aussehenden Körper gesogen wurde und daran starb. Brutaka und die anderen brachen dann mit ihm auf, und obwohl die Vortixx Roodaka, ebenfalls Mitglied des Teams, meinte, dass Brutaka Miserix nur benuzten will (was er nicht glaubte), ließ dieser sie auf seinem Rücken mitfliegen. Freiheit Miserix suchte einen Händler auf Stelt auf da die Bewohner der Insel angeblich alles mitbekamen und "befragte" ihn. Dieser wusste jedoch anscheinend nichts über teridax' Verbleib und Miserix machte sich weiter auf die Suche nach diesem. Seine Suche führte ihn schlussendlich tief unter das Kolosseum von Metru Nui, wo er nach kurzer Zeit auf die Toa Hagah und den aalartigen Zaktan traf. Nach kurzer Zeit beschloss man, zusammen nach Teridax zu suchen. Während der Suche fanden die acht suchenden einige Leichen von Wesen, die nicht - wie alles andere im Matoraner-Universum - aus Protodermis bestanden, was bedeutete, dass sie höchstwahrscheinlich von einem anderen Planeten stammten. Später, noch tiefer in den Gängen, öffnete sich ein Dimensionsportal. Helryx, Keetongu, Axonn und Brutaka, der von einer uralten Substanz besessen war, landeten vor den Suchenden. Nachdem man sich getroffen hatte, konnte jedoch nicht mehr viel unternommen werden. Teridax, der sich in den Maschienen um sie alle herum befand, tötete Zaktan und zerstörte Brutakas Teleportationsmaske. Miserix erkannte, das Teridax in den Maschienen war und wollte diese zerstören. Brutaka hielt ihn jedoch auf; er erklärte ihnen, dass dies Mata Nuis Gedanken wären und Mata Nui ihr Universum, und Teridax zerstörte seinen alten Anführer, indem er ihn in eine Zeichnung seiner selbst an der Wand der Höhle verwandelte. In Wirklichkeit erschuf der neue große Geist nur eine sehr mächtige Illusion, die Miserix an der Wand erscheinen ließ. Die Illusion war so mächtig, dass er selbst glaubte, dass er ein Gemälde sei, dabei war er aber noch am Leben. Teridax' Herrschaft Miserix wurde einige Zeit später später von Tren Krom von dieser Illusion befreit, und fand sich in einem Raum mit Axonn, Brutaka, Helryx, Tuyet, Tren Krom (im Körper des Toa Lewa) und zwei Matoranern wieder. Miserix stellte sich auf die Seite von Axonn und Helryx, die Teridax töten und damit das ganze Universum zerstören wollten, um zu verhindern, dass er eventuell andere Welten erobern oder zerstören würde. Kurz nach dem Beginn des Kampfes wurde dieser von Artakha, der sich in den Raum teleportierte, unterbrochen. Das uralte Wesen teilte ihnen wütend mit, was er von ihre Plänen, das Universum zu retten, hielt. Als nächstes wandte er sich Tren Krom zu und sagte ihm, dass seine Aufgabe hier erfüllt wäre. Dann benutzte er seine Teleportationskräfte, um dessen Geist und den Lewas wieder in den richtigen Körper zu schaffen. Nachdem das getan war, trat Helryx vor und fragte Artakha, warum er den Kampf unterbrochen hatte. Dieser antwortete, dass die Schöpfung seine Essenz sei - die sie gerade zu zerstören versuchten, und dass er das nicht erlauben könnte. Nach Helryx' Antwort, dass er es auch nicht verhindern könnte, mischte sich Teridax ein und meinte, dass er das aber schon könnte. Dann "bat er die Gäste, aus seinem Haus zu verschwinden". Axonn fragte, was passieren würde, wenn sie sich weigerten, woraufhin Teidax meinte, dass er darauf bestehen müsste. So teleportierte er Artakha, Axonn, Brutaka, Lewa, Helryx, Tuyet, die zwei anwesenden Matoraner und Miserix hinaus in den Weltraum, wo sie ansehen mussten, wie Teridax sich in seinem riesigen Roboterkörper entfernte. Reale Welt *Miserix wurde von Sarah Newkirk gebaut, deshalb ist er nicht erhältlich. Trivia *Miserix Miserix ist der einzige Makuta, der noch am Leben ist. Quellen *The Mutran Chronicles *Federation of Fear *Dwellers in Darkness *Reign of Shadows